


Never Let You Down

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, hinata is a good boyfriend, rick astley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata walked over to his boyfriend and engulfed the taller male in a warm hug. “It’s alright, Tobio, it’s okay,” he cooed comfortingly.  “Today’s just a bad day. Your tosses will be all better tomorrow.” Kageyama clenched the back of Hinata’s t-shirt in his hand. “That isn’t the only thing that’s bothering me, dumbass.”</p>
<p>Set in S2 when Kageyama attempts to send Hinata 'a toss that stops.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Down

“Damn it!” Kageyama cursed as yet another of his tosses went awry. That was the ninth one today. He gritted his teeth and sent another one to Hinata, who was soaring with closed eyes and complete faith in the setter. ‘Hinata really believes in me,’ he thought, ‘Maybe this toss-’

The ball hit Hinata in the side of the head. His eyes snapped open and he fell to the floor. 

From the other side of the net, Tsukishima muttered “Nice receive, Hinata,” under his breath. Yamaguchi elbowed him in the ribs. 

Kageyama balled his fists and stomped off the court, ignoring Hinata’s shouts of “Kageyama!” behind him.

He wandered out of the gym and into the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. Kageyama pounded his fist on one of the porcelain sinks in frustration, trying not to cry. 

“Tobio?” Hinata poked his head into the bathroom.

Kageyama sighed. “Come on in, Shouyou.” 

Hinata walked over to his boyfriend and engulfed the taller male in a warm hug. “It’s alright, Tobio, it’s okay,” he cooed comfortingly. “Today’s just a bad day. Your tosses will be all better tomorrow.”

Kageyama clenched the back of Hinata’s t-shirt in his hand. “That isn’t the only thing that’s bothering me, dumbass.”

“Oh?” Hinata pulled away to look Kageyama in the eye. “Tobio thinks about something other than volleyball?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama took a deep breath. “I just hate that I’m letting you down so much. You – and the whole team – have this incredible trust in me and my tosses, and I’m breaking it! I don’t want to lose it, Shouyou.” He exhaled. “It’s awful to play without the trust of your teammates. I don’t ever want to again.” A single tear trickled down his cheek. So much for trying not to cry. “But how can’t I, if I keep letting you all down?”

Hinata listened patiently to Kageyama’s emotional spew. When the setter was finished, the decoy stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the tip of Kageyama’s nose. “Listen here, Mr. Scary Setter,” he began, his face teasing but tone serious, “Giving me a few bad tosses isn’t letting me down. Storming off the court and not playing volleyball with me, that’s letting me down.”

Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s mass of ginger hair. “’M sorry.”

Hinata gave a small smile. “That’s alright. Now, there’s a song I wanted to sing to you, but how does it go again?” He paused, pretending to think. “Ah, yes, I remember now.”

Hinata moved so that he could see Kageyama’s face again. “You’re never gonna give me up,” he sang softly, before pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead (he had to jump just a little bit, and Kageyama would’ve laughed if he’d been in a better mood), “You’re never gonna let me down,” he over-annunciated the last three words before kissing Kageyama’s cheek, “You’re never gonna run around and desert me. You’re never gonna make me cry,” a kiss on the other cheek, “You’re never gonna say goodbye,” another to the tip of Kageyama’s nose, “You’re never gonna tell a lie and hurt me.” With that, Hinata kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips. “Are we all good now, Mr. Grumpy Setter?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama grumbled at the name. “Thanks.”

Hinata threaded their fingers together. “No problem. That’s my job, y’know? To cheer you up! Now, let’s go back and play more volleyball!”

Just before they stepped back into the gym, Kageyama snorted. Hinata stopped and looked back at the taller. “What?”

“That fucking song.”

“Shut up _Bakageyama!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be crackish, but it is. It was supposed to be Kags angsting and then Shou being a good little boyfriend and fluff, but when you’re really fucking tired you forget that including that godforsaken Rick Astley song makes even the most serious of fics into pure crack. Oh well.


End file.
